Comment séduire son nouveau Capitaine de vaisseau en plusieurs étapes
by Kumiko Bubulle
Summary: Nouvelle mission à bord de l'USS Atlantis. Tout devait être simple. C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée du nouveau Capitaine. Le Capitaine Hale. Oui Stiles commençait à se dire que l'année allait être difficile.
1. Etape 1

**Disclaimer (pour toute cette série) : Aucun des personnages de m'appartient~**

 **Note : Coucou à tous ! Me revoici encore avec une nouvelle série ! Toujours sous le même format : 12 petits OS qui se suivent tout au long de l'année =D**

 **Egalement une grande fan de cet univers, cette fois-ci je vous propose de vous aventurer un peu dans l'univers de Star Trek ! Avec quelques petites mentions et allusions aussi à l'univers de Stargate Atlantis ! Toujours avec du Sterek et un Stiles au mieux de sa forme !**

 **En espérant que ce premier OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Etape 1 : Faire connaissance normalement**

Avoir la gueule de bois lors de l'embarquement sur sa nouvelle mission n'était pas prévue à la base.

Mais bon on ne pouvait pas tout prévoir dans la vie. Même pas le mal de tête colossal qui s'était installé dans son crâne jusqu'à la pointe de ses mèches de cheveux.

L'idée de son meilleur ami d'aller fêter son départ de la Terre à bord de l' _ **USS Atlantis**_ était la plus mauvaise idée au monde. Et vu les ronflements qu'il entendait la soirée avait été mémorable. D'ailleurs pourquoi il entendait des ronflements ? Il ne partageait pas de cabine vu son grade à StarFleet.

Et ce goût âpre et amer dans sa bouche d'où est ce qu'il venait ? Et pourquoi des tambours se jouaient de plus en plus dans sa tête ?

Comme il le put, il s'extirpa de son lit et se cassa monumentalement la figure, atterrissant sur son meilleur ami, Scott McCall.

Scott dans toute sa splendeur remua et se tourna sur le côté continuant ses ronflements incessants.

Se relevant tant bien que mal et coordonnant ses jambes autant qu'il le put, il se rassit sur son lit et frotta vivement son visage, tentant de faire partir le plus rapidement possible sa gueule de bois et les tambours dans son crâne.

Sauf que rien à faire et les ronflements de Scott n'aidaient pas.

Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ?

Un coup d'œil à son horloge digital lui indiqua en une fraction de seconde qu'il était foutu et que son renvoi de Starfleet allait tomber dans les secondes qui suivaient.

\- SCOTTY !

\- Hmm Rrronf.

\- Purée Scotty réveille-toi on est dans une tornade cataclysmique.

Le jeune homme ouvrit un œil puis un autre et la panique commença à s'installer. A peine debout, ils se mirent à détaler au plus vite pour arriver à l'heure au discours du nouveau Capitaine et le départ officiel de leur nouvelle mission.

Une fois arrivée sur le pont, il constata que tout le monde se trouvait déjà là. Surtout Lydia en fait, sa meilleure amie qui avait l'air de ne plus l'être en cet instant. Son pied tapant avec empressement sur le sol, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine indiquait tout de son état d'énervement avec une pointe d'inquiétude tout de même -même si elle nierait toute inquiétude.

\- Où étiez-vous bon sang ?

\- Lyd's parle moins fort s'il te plait. Le _cocktail explosif XP 7_ résonne encore dans ma tête.

\- Ça je ne veux pas le savoir. Vous vous rendez compte de l'image que vous affligez à tout le monde ?

Stiles allait pour répondre une belle phrase cinglante quand il osa tout de même jeter un coup d'œil à sa tenue, son pull rouge était à moitié sorti de son pantalon et assez froissé, et son insigne Starfleet piquait du nez. En passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, il se rendit également compte qu'il était totalement décoiffé.

Mais il n'était pas le pire. Regardant Scott pour se rassurer -et il le fut en voyant son meilleur ami, il se retourna vers Lydia, mains sur les hanches.

\- Y'a pire que moi.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, remettant ses longs cheveux roux derrière son dos.

\- Le capitaine va faire sa première annonce. Tenez vous au moins à carreau pendant ce laps de temps. Je verrais ce que je peux faire pour vos gueules de bois après.

Le jeune homme mima un baiser pour remercier son amie. Lydia était la meilleure. Ils s'étaient connus lors de leurs études à Starfleet. Tout deux en compétition pour le même titre, major de leur promo. Enfin surtout Lydia, Stiles y arrivait sans vraiment se poser de questions. Et depuis une magnifique soirée pour fêter leur égalité, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés.

Pour Scott s'était une autre histoire. Ils étaient voisins et d'un commun accord avait décidé de piquer et de conduire le véhicule du père de Stiles mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

Le Capitaine arriva sur le pont et commença son discours. Sauf qu'au moment même où Stiles posa les yeux sur lui, il sut qu'il allait avoir des problèmes pour le reste de la mission et de sa vie.

Surtout sa vie.

\- Scotty.

\- Hum ?

\- Scott !

\- Quoi ?

\- Le capitaine...

\- Quoi le capitai... _Ne put finir le jeune homme en reconnaissant l'individu lui aussi_. T'es dans la merde.

\- Ça merci j'avais remarqué.

Maudit. Il devait l'être. Surtout depuis sa mission sur la Planète _Kborg_ où un des émissaires lui avaient fait un discours dans un langage non traduit. Et depuis il lui arrivait que des emmerdes.

Mais celle là était magistrale...

Juste devant lui sur le pont se trouvait l'homme sur qui il avait déblatéré tout un tas de choses hier soir quand il était saoul. Et le fait qu'il se rappelle de ces légers détails avait une grande importance pour sa vie future.

Le seul moyen de s'en sortir s'en dommage, serait de démissionner maintenant de StarFleet.

Sauf que non il n'avait pas envie de démissionner de StarFleet. Son travail lui plaisait et il était le meilleur dans son domaine.

Il n'y avait pas deux ingénieurs comme lui dans tout l'univers.

Mais apparemment son poste allait être supprimé par son nouveau capitaine. Le capitaine Hale s'il avait bien entendu.

Au milieu de son discours, ce dernier attrapa son regard et Stiles ne put que déglutir.

Son capitaine venait de la planète _AlphaPrime_.

Génial il avait tout simplement fait l'éloge du postérieur de son nouveau loup garou de capitaine.

Fuck la vie.

A la fin de son monologue, de ses remerciements ainsi que ses encouragements pour la nouvelle mission, le capitaine Hale se dirigea vers eux. Et en tout bon ami que Scott était, il lui souhaita bonne chance avant de s'éclipser.

\- Monsieur Stilinski il me semble ? Avez-vous pu récupérer de votre soirée ?

Bien sur, un capitaine se renseignait sur les hommes sous ses ordres. Soit ça, soit il lui avait glissé son matricule complet la veille au soir. Et vu ce qui lui revenait en mémoire. Oui matricule, taille, poids, tout y était passé.

Hale le regarda de haut en bas, un grondement étouffé à la vue de son uniforme totalement froissé.

Oh oui le grondement. Un son qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier non plus et évidemment il en avait informé son capitaine. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de boire _les cocktails explosifs XP 7_ cela ne lui réussissait jamais.

\- Oui merci Capitaine.

\- Bien. J'espère que pour nos futures missions, mon je cite _« joli fessier et tous ses muscles qui ne devraient pas être autorisés par la loi et qui devraient littéralement couvrir mon corps pendant un orgasme intense »_ ne vous dérangera pas trop.

Oh. Dit comme cela, cela faisait vraiment pervers. Mais il devait bien se l'avouer qu'à la deuxième vue de son capitaine, il n'avait pas menti. Le chaume brun sur son visage était extrêmement chaud. Son pull jaune lui allait parfaitement bien et ses yeux vous dévoraient du regard.

\- Ca va aller Capitaine. Merci.

Merci ? Vraiment ? C'était le mot qu'il lui venait à l'esprit là maintenant en réponse à son Capitaine Hot ?

\- Bien. Je pense que le votre est agréable à regarder j'espère qu'il ne sera pas non plus distrayant à mes yeux lors de nos missions. _Répondit le brun en s'éloignant de lui._

Il n'avait pas rêvé là. Son capitaine venait de lui faire des avances ?

L'année allait être vraiment compliquée… ou pas en fait. Tout dépendait de l'impact du postérieur de Hale sur sa santé mentale.

* * *

Chu chu


	2. Etape 2

**Note : Coucou à tous !**

 **Voici le deuxième OS de cette nouvelle série ! Merci à tous pour vos premières lectures et reviews ! =D**

 **Je remercie les guest :**

 _Guest : Contente que la première partie plaise ! En espérant que la suite sera à la hauteur aussi ! Merci pour la review !_

 _NarcisseYaourt : Je trouve aussi que c'est fou xD Mais comme je suis pas mal atteinte de folie, je me suis dit pourquoi pas ! Ah oui les uniformes, petit oubli de ma part ! Version film =D Merci pour la review !_

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Etape 2 : Montrer ses qualités sportives**

\- Franchement Stiles t'es sur de toi ?

\- Mec, j'ai étudié les plans. Je te dis que c'est par là.

Scott soupira pour la énième fois en suivant son meilleur ami.

\- Et t'es sur qu'on peut y aller ? Je viens de voir un panneau "interdiction de pénétrer dans cette zone".

\- Scott mon pote. Depuis quand ça nous arrête vraiment ? _Demanda l'ingénieur en remuant ses sourcils_. Et d'ailleurs on fait partir intégrante de ce vaisseau pour les prochaines années donc cette partie du vaisseau nous appartient.

\- Techniquement elle appartient à StarFleet.

\- Rooo nous sommes aussi de Starfleet, ne joue pas sur les mots ! Et tu vas adorer tu vas voir !

\- Si tu le dis. _Marmonna le jeune homme en suivant son ami._

Les deux agents continuèrent d'avancer dans la pénombre avec seulement la petite lampe torche comme source de lumière et finirent par arriver devant une grande porte. Stiles s'approcha et poussa la porte pour tenter de l'ouvrir mais rien ne se passa.

\- Allez c'est fermé on fait demi-tour.

\- Scotty soit pas rabat-joie ! T'as devant toi le meilleur ingénieur de l'univers. Tu penseras à déshabiller ta copine plus tard.

\- Ce n'est pas ma copine.

L'ingénieur se retourna subitement, faisant les grands yeux à son meilleur ami.

\- Vous vous déshabillez du regard et faites l'amour à travers vos pupilles depuis que nous sommes partis de la Terre et ce n'est toujours pas ta copine.

\- Bon tu l'ouvres cette porte. _Marmonna Scott en croisant ses bras_. Et tu veux qu'on en parle du capitaine et toi ?

Haussant les épaules et marmonnant dans sa barbe Stiles finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait sur le côté de la porte. Il dévissa la petite plaque et accéda aux fils. En moins de trois secondes la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux jeunes hommes écarquillèrent à la vue qui s'offrait à eux.

\- Sans déconner ! Un bowling ! Y'a un bowling à bord du vaisseau.

\- Je t'avais dit que t'allais aimer !

Un bowling se trouvait sur l'USS Atlantis.

\- On a touché le gros lot Scotty !

 **oooOOOooo**

\- C'est donc là.

Stiles lâcha la boule de bowling de sa main et se gratta la nuque par réflexe à chaque fois qu'il était surpris.

\- Capitaine Hale.

\- Dans la salle de contrôle cela fait deux semaines que clignote une petite loupiote orange, pour signifier qu'une personne est dans un endroit non autorisé.

\- Oh ?

\- Oui Stilinski. Et on ne m'a signalé ce problème seulement maintenant.

Merde. Le seul soir où il se retrouvait tout seul car Scott avait enfin la chance de conclure avec Kira, il fallait qu'il tombe sur le capitaine.

Après un léger harcèlement le mois dernier, quelques regards par-ci par-là dès qu'il pouvait l'apercevoir, maintenant il allait faire face à un délit : pénétration dans un lieu non autorisé.

Good.

S'il voulait se faire remarquer par son nouveau capitaine, il avait tout compris au filon à suivre !

Une idée venant germer dans son esprit et se raclant la gorge, il osa faire un pas face à son capitaine et lui lança un défi.

\- Une partie ? Si je gagne vous laissez l'endroit tel quel et j'ai un laisser passer à vie. Si je perds vous pouvez refermer le lieu comme si personne n'était jamais venu.

Le loup considéra son offre tout en laissant son regard vagabonder sur son lieutenant avant de finalement hausser un sourcil et d'hocher la tête, se dirigeant par la même occasion vers une des étagères pour se saisir d'une boule.

\- Bien Monsieur Stilinski, je vous laisse la prime de commencer la partie dans ce cas.

C'est bizarre mais là en cet instant Stiles pensait s'être fait rouler dans la farine. Et il s'en rendit vraiment compte quand ce fut au tour de son capitaine de jouer.

Strike. Rien que ça.

Sans compter que les quilles venaient d'être littéralement pulvérisées.

Et pour une fois il avait vraiment laissé ses yeux sur le jeu plutôt que sur le postérieur toujours aussi parfait de l'Alpha. Cette partie de son corps se contractant pour lancer cette boule était… D'accord peut-être qu'il avait plutôt regardé le postérieur que les quilles. Et que seul le bruit des quilles renversées l'avait sorti de sa rêverie.

Il déglutit légèrement mais ne renonça pas pour autant.

Après tout, il avait défié son capitaine.

Sa boule atteignit les quilles dans le même fracas et son poing en l'air plein de fierté indiqua un magnifique strike. Hale ricana et se saisit de sa prochaine boule.

L'ingénieur se rassit à sa place et laissa pleinement sa tête se pencher sur le côté pour apercevoir les veines saillantes des bras porter cette boule et la lancer. Se léchant les lèvres il ne fit même pas attention au résultat. Ce ne fut que le doux rire du loup qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

La partie continua et leurs scores étaient serrés. Pourtant, lors du dernier coup, le capitaine ne fit pas de Strike contrairement à ce qu'attendait Stiles. Avec un petit sourire triste, il se tourna vers lui.

\- Il me semble que vous êtes sur le point de gagner Stilinski.

\- Stiles. Si je gagne je garde le bowling et vous m'appelez Stiles.

Le sourire en coin du brun s'agrandit largement mais il hocha la tête tout en croisant ses bras.

Satisfait, Stiles se leva et forcément fit un dernier strike, gagnant le défi lancé à son capitaine.

Il se retourna pour voir son capitaine s'éloigner déjà en dehors de la salle, une dernière phrase qui fit battre un peu plus vite le cœur de l'ingénieur.

\- Toutes mes félicitations. Vous gardez donc cette salle pour vous. Bien sur, je vous vois sur le pont demain matin à la première heure… Stiles.

Woo. Il était foutu.

* * *

Chu chu


	3. Etape 3

**Note : Coucou à tous !**

 **Voici le troisième OS de cette nouvelle série ! Avec Stiles toujours au meilleur de sa forme et de ses pensées sur son capitaine !**

 **Je remercie les guest :**

 _Mikawaii-chan : Oui ça va évoluer mais laisser planer un peu de tension entre ces deux-là est tellement drôle =D Stiles oui est totalement foutu ! Merci pour la review_

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Etape 3 : Etablir un premier contact de proximité**

Bon la mission de reconnaissance et d'alliance avait été une vraie catastrophe. Mais on ne pouvait pas toujours prévoir à l'avance que les habitants d'une nouvelle planète vous acceptent à bras ouverts. Ou à tentacules pour cette mission ou à toutes autres choses ressemblant à des bras visqueux composés de larges dents.

Stiles était en plein délire. Enfin il espérait être en plein délire et plutôt couchée dans un lit à l'infirmerie à contrecarrer tous les phrases du Dr Deaton que dans les bras de son capitaine de vaisseau avec un pull en lambeaux laissant entrapercevoir son torse.

Merde.

Ce torse.

Il entendait Scott crier au loin et courir à côté tandis que le sentiment de ballottement se renforçait. Habituellement le lit de l'infirmerie ne tanguait pas de cette façon et surtout il n'avait pas la spécificité de chauffer chaque partie de son corps de cette manière et avec une telle proximité. Et Deaton ne faisait pas attention à ce que les draps ne grattent pas pour ces patients. Non lui il préférait parler à ses tubes et ses plantes dans son local de réserve. Drôle de médecin quand on y pense.

Ses paupières décidèrent à ce moment de se soulever comprenant que la situation n'allait vraiment pas et oh.

Il était bel et bien dans les bras de son capitaine tandis qu'ils couraient dans la jungle.

Scott courant lui aussi mais Stiles préférait rester basé sur le corps de son capitaine.

Cet homme n'était pas humain. Bon soit à la base c'était un loup garou. Un Alpha en plus et il n'allait pas s'en cacher il avait fait des recherches sur les capacités des Alphas et vu où son regard se perdait et ce qu'il sentait par sa proximité, certaines étaient totalement confirmées.

Bien qu'il aimerait les confirmer également par un examen pratique plus poussé. Mais en attendant les balancements de leur course dans la jungle lui donnaient la nausée.

\- Po..posez m..mo..moii

Oh pourquoi sa voix sonnait comme ça ? Pâteuse molle et presque désespérée.

\- Pas le temps Stilinski.

Stilinski ? Ce n'était plus Stiles ?

Une de ses mains tenta de remonter le long des pectoraux parfaits de son capitaine et s'attarda un peu plus qu'il ne le fallait, caressant la peau tendue sous ses doigts avant de simplement perdre à nouveau connaissance.

 **oooOOOooo**

Il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie un peu groggy surement par les médicaments douteux que donnait Deaton à tous ceux qui passait le pas de la porte. Pendant plusieurs minutes il eut du mal à assembler et rapatrier les souvenirs de son arrivée ici mais au final se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de se retrouver excité à l'infirmerie.

Surtout pas avec son meilleur ami assis sur la chaise à côté de son lit et le regardant avec de gros yeux rond pointant son entrejambe.

\- J'ai une raison valable.

\- Qui est je suppose le capitaine Hale dans toute sa splendeur et tes fantasmes ?

\- Nan mais Scotty ce pack d'abdos et de pectoraux !

\- Si tu le dis. _Sourit son meilleur ami en le voyant en meilleur forme._

\- Et bah je te le dis. Son corps est tout bonnement parfait et je te jure que le jour où je reprends _les cocktails explosifs XP 7_ c'est pour les boire sur ses putains d'abdos !

\- Stiles…

\- T'imagines même pas dans quel état j'étais toute la nuit à repenser à ça ! Oh god…

\- Stiles…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vois que vous vous êtes remis de vos blessures Stiles.

Le capitaine Hale venait de rentrer dans l'infirmerie au même moment bien sur où Stiles déblatérait sur son corps. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il rentre à des moments pareils ? Et pourquoi avait-il remis un pull neuf ? Celui en lambeaux était tellement superbe pour permettre de mater son torse sans aucune retenue !

\- Pouvez-vous nous laisser une seconde McCall ?

\- Oui monsieur.

Le châtain lui fit un signe négatif de la tête, le suppliant de ne pas le laisser seul avec leur capitaine, même si intérieurement il en mourrait d'envie. Mais ce traître le laissa tomber un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Il ne paierait rien pour attendre celui là !

Stiles se tourna donc vers le brun, ses doigts triturant la couverture posée sur ses jambes essayant de ne pas ramener son excitation en première ligne.

Hale s'assit sur le bord de son lit et posa son regard intense sur lui comme s'il le scannait.

\- Rassurez moi vous n'êtes pas en train de me scanner parce que je suis sur de n'avoir lu aucune information sur cette capacité chez les loups garous.

\- Parce que vous vous êtes renseignés sur mes capacités ? _S'amusa le brun._

\- Non. Enfin. Non. Mais oui fin non. Un peu ?

Le moment le plus gênant de son existence était en approche rapide et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'éviter. Renverser son capitaine par terre ? Non mauvaise idée. Pas sur d'avoir la force pour ça.

\- J'apprécie beaucoup les personnes bien informées.

\- Oh. Merci ?

\- Humhum. Reposez vous Stiles, les brûlures des tentacules passeront d'ici demain. _Annonça Hale en caressant doucement sa main de son pouce._

\- D'accord.

Il ressortit aussitôt de l'infirmerie non sans un sourire que l'ingénieur ne put voir. Non ce dernier était occupé à regarder sa main, là où son capitaine venait de poser ses doigts.

C'était quoi l'étape déjà après être foutu ?

Ah oui. Il était irrémédiablement dans la merde.

* * *

Chu chu


	4. Etape 4

**Note : Coucou à tous !**

 **Voici le quatrième OS de cette nouvelle série ! Avec un petit jeu intéressant !**

 **Ah désolé, je pensais vraiment qu'aujourd'hui nous étions toujours en avril… donc bon raté ! =D**

 **Je remercie les guest :**

 _Mikawaii-chan : Je crois que Stiles ne connait plus la honte à force ! Derek s'en amuse bien oui ! Ils vont continuer à se tourner autour pendant un petit moment ! Merci pour la review_

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Etape 4 : Boire un verre pour faire connaissance**

\- Allez viens Stiles ! Personne ne viendra nous chercher là !

Rabougri, l'ingénieur le suivit dans la petite pièce pour y découvrir, un large comptoir en marbre et les murs remplient de miroirs.

Salle très intéressante.

\- D'où tu connais cette salle Scotty ? _Demanda-t-il avant de voir apparaître les rougeurs sur tout le visage de son meilleur ami._ En fait je ne veux pas savoir. Et la salle a intérêt à être propre.

\- Ouais ouais.

Les deux garçons s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre sur les sièges s'alignant de chaque côté du comptoir.

\- Où t'as piqué cette bouteille de vodka au fait ?

\- Isaac.

\- Nan ? Le petit Isaac a ça dans ses affaires ? Oh le vilain petit canard chenapan ! Et comment t'as fait pour lui chaparder ?

\- Un voleur ne dévoile jamais ses tours !

\- Tu lui as fait du gringe hein Scotty ?

Les rougeurs réapparurent à nouveau et Stiles éclata de rire avant de boire une gorgée de la vodka que leur avait servit le châtain.

\- Alors. T'en où avec le Capitaine Hale ?

\- Parce que je devrais en être quelque part ?

\- Rooo Allez Stiles ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu veux le chevaucher comme une licorne !

Les yeux de Stiles s'élargirent au plus haut niveau. Non pas à cause des propos de son ami, enfin une partie. Mais surtout à cause de la présence du fameux Capitaine Hale dans le reflet du miroir juste derrière Scott.

\- Je vois qu'on trouve de l'occupation pendant ses soirées. _Annonça l'Alpha en s'approchant d'eux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine._

\- Euh. J'ai rendez-vous avec Kira. A plus Stiles !

Et sous le regard exorbité de l'ingénieur, Scott ressortit, lui lançant deux pouces en l'air avant de s'enfuir comme un lâche.

D'accord les miroirs de cette pièce, lui avait peut-être donné encore plus d'imagination et que peut-être- non il voulait vraiment chevaucher son capitaine, mais l'abandonner dans la même pièce que lui n'était pas une bonne idée ! Son cerveau inventait toujours des idées bizarres en sa présence !

Scott McCall, un jour tu paieras pour tes actes !

Stiles se retourna ver son capitaine un grand sourire sur les lèvres, la bouteille dans une main la tendant vers ce dernier.

\- Un petit verre ? Me semble que vous n'êtes plus en service à cette heure-ci.

\- Un capitaine est toujours en service, Stiles.

Il ne s'y ferait jamais à son prénom prononcé de cette manière. Ni à ces biceps croisés sur ce torse et ces veines apparentes… et ce sourire qui le regardait de haut en bas. Il rêvait où le Capitaine Hale était en train de le reluquer ?

Ce dernier vint s'asseoir en face de lui, à la place de Scott et se versa de lui-même un verre de vodka et le but d'une traite comme si il s'agissait d'un simple verre d'eau.

\- C'est dommage, qu'avec vous les loups garous on ne peut pas être ivre.

Le capitaine émit un rire étouffé en resservant à la fois le verre de Stilinski et le sien.

\- Non mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'apprécier le goût de l'alcool. Lahey a très bon goût en matière d'alcool je dois au moins lui accorder cela.

\- Et à moi vous m'accordez quoi ?

Okay, la vodka commençait à faire effet et les inhibitions de Stiles aussi. Pourquoi son cerveau ne filtrait jamais correctement les infos qu'il devait diffuser ? Enfin la question n'avait pas l'air de déranger son capitaine qui le reluqua une nouvelle fois.

\- Votre loyauté.

\- Heeey ! Non pas de ça entre nous Capitaine. Regardez. Je vous propose un petit jeu entre vous et moi. _« Je n'ai jamais »_ Vous connaissez ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors vous êtes partant ?

\- Oui.

Oh. Nouvel aspect fort sympathique de son capitaine Alpha !

\- Ok je commence. _**Je n'ai jamais reluqué un de mes collègues.**_

L'Alpha se saisit de son verre et en but une gorgée sous les yeux de l'ingénieur qui en but une à son tour.

\- Hum. _**Je n'ai jamais fantasmé pendant mes heures de travail.**_

\- Tricheur _. Murmura Stiles avant de boire une gorgée de son verre tandis que le loup faisait de même._ _**Je n'ai jamais pensé à traverser le vaisseau en pleine nuit pour rejoindre quelqu'un dans sa chambre.**_

D'accord il allait complètement finir éméché à son propre jeu, mais il voulait vraiment savoir si son capitaine et lui flirtaient réellement depuis le début où si c'était juste une simple idée. Mais voir l'Alpha boire à chaque phrase le rendait grandement euphorique –bon et l'alcool aussi.

Le jeu continua plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que la bouteille de vodka soit vide en fait et que Stiles pose la dernière question.

\- _**Je n'ai jamais eu des sentiments pour mon supérieur.**_

Et sous le regard assez étonné du brun, il se mit à boire d'une traite son verre et s'écrouler dans toute sa splendeur sur le comptoir, un léger ronflement remplaçant son flot de paroles habituelles.

 **oooOOOooo**

Il se sentait balloté d'avant en arrière et c'était une drôle de sensation. Et cette sensation lui était étrangement familière. Il était entouré d'une grande chaleur, d'un corps musclé et… Oh la sensation venait de disparaître par quelque chose de plus frais et plus moelleux et… son lit ?

Il ne savait comment il venait d'atterrir ici mais maugréa un « merci » avant de se tourner et d'entendre un léger rire.

Demain il allait avoir la pire gueule de bois de tous les temps et il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder son Capitaine dans les yeux.

Pas très grave, il avait une meilleure vue sur son fessier.

* * *

Chu chu


	5. Etape 5

**Note : Coucou à tous !**

 **Voici le cinquième OS de cette nouvelle série ! Avec une petite avancée entre les deux ! Enfin !**

 **Je remercie les guest :**

 _Mikawaii-chan : Oui maintenant c'est au tour de Derek de jouer ! Derek va prendre les choses en mains~ Merci pour la review_

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Etape 5 : Affronter le premier pas**

D'accord cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds sur le pont supérieur ou qu'il avait croisé son capitaine.

Plus depuis cette soirée. Voilà que maintenant il devait rayer la vodka de sa liste, puisqu'apparemment cette dernière lui donnait l'envie d'avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à son Alpha de capitaine.

\- Je suis maudit Primus ! Maudit avec un M majuscule ! Je te le dis depuis cette histoire l'année dernière il m'arrive que des atrocités.

Primus. Qui s'avérait être son assistant ingénieur venant la planète W-Prime-58 était un petit être tout marron ne dépensant pas les un mètre vingt, sa peau était recouverte de fourrure elle aussi brune avec de grands yeux globuleux et qui ne souriait jamais. Et bien sur n'était pas capable de parler mais acquiesçait de temps à autre, comprenant toutes les paroles que l'on lui adressait.

En ce moment même, il s'affairait dans la salle des machines à vérifier chaque tablette de coordination comme le lui avait demandé Stiles pour la centième fois en quinze jours.

\- Tu te rends comptes quand même que je lui ai carrément tout avoué ?

Primus secoua les épaules et acquiesça de la tête en remettant la neuvième tablette de commande dans son boîtier.

\- Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de proposer ce jeu ? Et puis en vrai. C'est la faut de Scotty. S'il n'avait pas fait du gringe à Isaac et ramené cette bouteille de vodka, je n'en aurai pas bu. Je n'aurai pas flirté avec notre Capitaine. Mais franchement, comment je pourrais résister aussi ? As-tu vu cet homme ? Déjà il est magnifique…

Stiles se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond, pensa au corps de son capitaine avant de revenir sur Primus, qui le regardait, ses paupières clignotant en attendant la suite du monologue.

\- Tu peux pas comprendre niveau physique. Je ne sais même pas à quoi correspond ton genre en fait.

Primus haussa les épaules et pianota quelques secondes sur la tablette.

\- Enfin. y'a pas que ça tu vois Primus. Y'a aussi son regard profond quand il t'écoute parler ou aussi le sourire en coin qu'il fait. Parce que faut pas croire il a beau être capitaine il n'a pas toujours cet air constipé sur son visage.

Les yeux de Primus s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne repose gentiment la tablette sur son socle et se mette à courir en dehors de la salle d'ingénierie.

\- Merci Primus ! Abandonne-moi toi aussi à mon triste sort ! Fais comme Scotty laisse moi dépérir avec mon crush pour mon supérieur.

\- Je pense que c'est l'air constipé qui a précipité sa fuite. _Répondit une voix grave derrière son dos._

Stiles cligna des yeux longtemps avant de se retourner tout doucement pour faire face au capitaine Hale. Il se tenait là, les bras croisés avec un air effectivement de constipé ou alors un petit air furieux. Oui à y regarder de plus près, il avait a peu près l'air mécontent.

Non vraiment son capital chance de l'année venait d'être anéanti. Combien de chances avait-il pour que le capitaine passe la porte de l'ingénierie ?

Une sur cent à peu près. C'était sa salle, son antre. Celle qu'il partageait avec Primus qui ne parlait jamais mais au moins le laissait déblatérer tout ce qu'il y avait dans son cerveau.

En fait, il devrait arrêter de parler de l'Alpha, au moins il était sur qu'il ne débarquerait pas à l'improviste. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était tout de même bizarre que le loup débarque toujours au moment même où Stiles annonçait quelque chose d'embarrassant sur son compte, non ?

Pointant un doigt vers lui, il s'avança d'un pas jusqu'à quasiment toucher son torse.

\- En fait vous m'espionner ?

\- Pardon ? _Répliqua aussitôt Hale sur la défensive._

\- Vous débarquez toujours au moment gênant. Vous avez posé un micro sur moi ou alors vous me suivez et vous laissez votre audition supérieure vous alerter des moindres mots que je peux dire sur vous. Après tout vous êtes un Alpha.

Hale haussa un sourcil avant de rapidement baisser les yeux vers le doigt accusateur posé sur sa poitrine. Puis son regard croisa celui de l'ingénieur. Celui-ci déglutit et retira son doigt, croisant ses bras, attendant tout de même une réponse convaincante de la part de son capitaine.

\- Je n'ai pas posé de micro, Stiles.

\- Oh. Donc vous ne niez pas écouter mes conversations ?

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, les jours du loup se colorèrent d'une légère teinte rosée et il détourna le regard vers l'un des tableaux de commande de la salle.

\- Vous êtes un stalkeur ! _S'exclama le châtain tout fier de sa théorie_. Pas que ça me déplaise en vrai. Au moins je ne suis plus le seul.

L'Alpha émit un petit rire et reporta son regard vers Stiles.

\- Peut-être bien que je laisse traîner mes oreilles. Ceci étant dit j'ai apparemment un tas de jolies expressions me décrivant.

Stiles toussa pour cacher sa gêne. Bon d'accord peut-être que certains de ses mots pour le décrire avait été un peu au-delà de son imagination et qu'il s'était laissé déborder…

\- Je vous propose quelque chose.

\- Hein ?

\- A la prochaine escale sur la planète de StarFleet, on prend un verre tous les deux et on voit quelles expressions je peux trouver à dire sur vous Stiles ? _Continua l'Alpha en s'avançant vers lui, ses yeux descendant sur tout son corps._

Les yeux de l'ingénieur se mirent à pétiller. Son capitaine venait-il vraiment de lui proposer ce qu'il croyait qu'il venait de lui proposer ?

\- C'est un ordre ou une proposition ?

\- Disons un ordre. Je vous vois à la prochaine escale Stiles. _Annonça le capitaine en sortant de la salle._

Si son capitaine donnait des ordres avec une voix suave comme ça au lit, Stiles signait de suite !

* * *

Chu chu


	6. Etape 6

**Note : Coucou à tous !**

 **Voici le sixième OS de cette nouvelle série ! Avec un Stiles un peu paniqué et un Derek vraiment intéressant~**

 **Je remercie les guest :**

 _Mikawaii-chan : Yes ! Il a enfin réussi ! Ah ah jamais comment Stiles pense que ça va se passer =D Merci pour la review Chu chu_

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

Edit : je suis désolée il y a eu un souci de trad' automatique de la part de mon Chrome lors de l'édition et l'OS était affreux à lire ! Normalement je l'ai remis comme il faut ! Désolé pour la gêne !

* * *

 **Etape 6 : LE Premier Pas**

Nerveux ? Pourquoi serait-il nerveux ?

Il avait longuement discuté avec Scott. Ou plutôt avec les sourcils de Scott qui étaient montés jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Conversation étrange d'ailleurs. Surtout qu'elle s'était soldée par un geste obscène de son meilleur ami.

D'accord une partie de lui espérait que la soirée se finisse ainsi mais d'un autre côté, en apprendre un peu plus sur son Capitaine n'allait pas lui déplaire et il pourrait ajouter ces nouvelles informations à son dossier mental sur le loup.

Trépignant presque sur ses pieds, il vérifia sa montre numérique et constata qu'il était en avance.

Très en avance même. Quarante-cinq minutes d'avance le mettaient vraiment dans la case « désespoir ».

Comment allait-il pouvoir passer le temps ? Il n'eut pas à se poser plus longtemps la question que le loup Alpha tourna au coin de la rue s'étonnant lui-même de le croiser aussi tôt.

Okay, il n'était pas le seul dans la case désespoir. Bon à savoir : Derek Hale était impatient de le voir. Ou alors prudent. Peut-être était-il venu aussi en avance pour repérer chaque sortie et s'enfuir s'il devenait trop bizarre lors d'un rendez-vous.

Oh mon dieu !

Il avait rendez-vous avec son Capitaine dans un bar en dehors du travail.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent rapidement à chaque pas que faisait Hale quant à sa réalisation de la situation. Il faillit reculer mais oublia vite qu'il se tenait contre un mur et réussit à trébucher en avant, tombant sur le torse toujours aussi musclé du loup qui était arrivée pile à temps.

Il venait de changer de case. Du désespoir, il était passé à « anéantissement ». Tomber à la renverse au premier rendez-vous et palper les muscles toujours aussi magnifiques de son capitaine de vaisseau ? Fait.

D'accord, il l'avait déjà quasi peloté une fois quand Hale le portait mais il était à moitié inconscient donc cela ne comptait pas. Ou pas autant dans son échelle de pelotage.

\- Pressé de me rencontrer alors ?

Euh ? La Terre appelle la planète Stiles ?

Son capitaine venait-il vraiment de faire une blague sur sa maladresse ? Okay il le voulait dans son lit ou sur n'importe quelle surface de la galaxie. Non peut-être pas la planète _YU-85_ , il se souvenait encore des épines sur le sol.

Il finit tout de même par se redresser et fit un sourire à son capitaine. Tout deux entrèrent dans le bar et commandèrent à boire. Par prudence, Stiles commanda un cocktail sans alcool. Bien qu'il ait envie de faire les louanges du loup, il aimerait être conscient cette fois pour le faire.

Il but une gorgée et regarda attentivement le brun boire au goulot de sa bouteille, ses lèvres brillantes du liquide avant que ces dernières ne soit léchées par une langue mutine.

Stiles était foutu, pas qu'il ne le savait déjà mais là en face à face sans savoir comment allait se finir la soirée, il se sentait nerveux.

\- Je ne vais pas vous manger Stiles. Je ne suis pas encore carnivore. Enfin pour le moment. _Sourit le loup de toutes ses dents._

C'était possible de trouver des dents sexy ? Parce qu'en ce moment c'était la pensée de l'ingénieur et il rêvait de se faire mordre par le loup à n'importe quel endroit de son corps.

\- Par contre je mords sur demande.

\- Vous lisez dans les pensées ? _Ne put s'empêcher de dire Stiles._

\- Non. Juste je devine assez le changement de comportement et sens les émotions.

\- Oh.

\- Je sens votre émotion depuis le début où vous avez remarqué mes fesses Stiles.

\- Très belles fesses.

\- Merci. Les vôtres sont appétissantes aussi. _Répondit Hale du tac au tac surprenant au passage l'ingénieur._ Il me semble qu'on avait parlé d'expressions la dernière fois, non ?

\- Hum Hum. Alors de quelles belles affabulations sur moi allez-vous me parler ?

\- Certaines sont vraies. Comme le fait que vous souhaitiez me chevaucher comme une licorne.

D'accord, Hale avait vraiment tout entendu.

\- Quoi d'autre ? _S'enquit Stiles._

 **oooOOOooo**

La soirée continua de plus belle, le loup répondant et trouvant autant d'expressions disponibles décrivant la perversité de Stiles mais aussi certaines qualités.

Ils rentrèrent sur le vaisseau ensemble, Hale décidant d'accompagner Stiles jusqu'à sa chambre et le stress de l'ingénieur commença à augmenter.

D'accord il voulait son capitaine dans son lit et la soirée n'avait fait qu'accentuer son envie surtout en découvrant d'autres facettes du loup et sa personnalité.

Au moment de se séparer, quand Stiles passa sa main sur l'interface pour ouvrir la porte, son capitaine le retourna et le plaqua contre le mur, collant son corps au sien, ses mains posées de chaque côté de sa tête.

Là. Il était totalement d'accord pour qu'Hale tourne carnivore et le dévore tout cru.

Sauf que ce dernier se contenta de décaler sa tête et de souffler contre oreille.

\- J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne soirée.

\- Hmhm.

\- Bien. On se revoit à la prochaine escale alors~

Et sans un mot de plus, il disparut au détour du couloir, laissant l'ingénieur là contre le mur totalement excité.

Vivement la prochaine escale parce que son capitaine venait de le chauffer en moins de trois secondes et demie…

* * *

Chu chu


	7. Etape 7

**Note : Coucou à tous !**

 **Voici le septième OS de cette nouvelle série !**

 **Alors je pensais vraiment avoir publié l'étape 7 en juillet… mais non…**

 **Le prochain OS sera publié aussi dans la semaine pour stopper enfin mon retard des vacances =)**

 **Je remercie les guest.**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Etape 7 : Se relaxer…ou non.**

La prochaine fois que son capitaine lui parlait d'une prochaine escale, il le frappait.

Supérieur ou pas, un beau poing dans une belle mâchoire pour résoudre toutes ses pensées. C'était la solution parfaite pour combler tout son énervement et sa frustration évidente en ce moment-même.

Surtout qu'il avait tellement envie de se gratter le nez. Pourquoi c'était toujours dans des situations complexes et impossibles où l'irrésistible envie de se gratter arrivait ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et il y réfléchirait plus tard. Là il voulait simplement se gratter sauf que ses mains étaient prises au piège par une corde extrêmement solide et un tronc d'arbre tout aussi solide.

 _« Engagez-vous à StarFleet »_ qu'ils disaient.

Oui bah là à StarFleet ils les emmerdaient. Grognant, il poussa un long soupir agaçant son partenaire se trouvant sur sa droite.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de souffler.

Oh il parlait à nouveau ? Et quel est l'idiot à StarFleet qui avait engagé un Capitaine aussi sexy sur **l'USS Atlantis**? Parce qu'en plus de ne pas pouvoir se gratter le nez, il était frustré sexuellement par un Alpha qui lui tournait autour sans jamais atteindre la troisième base.

\- Stiles, on va s'en sortir t'inquiète pas !

Et son meilleur ami, lâcheur de première, de quoi est-ce qu'il se mêlait ?

Il zutait tout le monde voilà.

Il jetait un coup d'œil à l'environnement où ils étaient, peu rassurant. Ils se trouvaient dans une forêt composée seulement de grands arbres à larges troncs sans aucun feuillage et qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.

A la base, ils devaient simplement faire une petite mission de reconnaissance et établir un traité d'échanges. La population de cette planète ne connaissait apparemment pas l'échange, ni ne savait gérer un accueil calmement.

A peine avaient-ils posé un pied sur le sol de la planète que des petits hommes, tous habillés de la même manière les avaient entourés avec des lances puis assommés. Et ils s'étaient réveillés tous attachés chacun à un tronc et Stiles avec l'envie de se gratter le nez.

Dire que l'ingénieur pensait pouvoir profiter de la présence de son capitaine et au moins poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Par tous les dieux de la galaxie, il voulait vraiment l'embrasser ! Mais non. Scott s'était joint à eux sous on ne sait quel prétexte –Stiles était sur que c'était pour fuir Isaac et ses sentiments- et la sortie plus ou moins romantique s'était achevée.

Et maintenant ils étaient prisonniers. Enfin plutôt abandonnés à leurs sorts en plein milieu d'arbres.

Un nouveau soupir sorti de sa bouche et il se résigna. Il ne pourrait pas se gratter le nez. Dieu que c'était énervant !

\- Si vous arrêtez de souffler, je penserais peut-être à vous détacher.

Stiles releva sa tête et fut surpris de voir son capitaine, libre et juste devant lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sur de ne pas rêver. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment les symptômes d'un traumatisme de kidnapping alors autant être sûr.

Hale leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de lui et coupa la corde avec une simple griffe.

Ah oui loup-garou… A quel moment avait-il oublié ce détail ? Ah oui son nez. Et c'te sale bête, au même moment où il avait enfin les mains libres… arrêta de le gratter. Bien. Ne surtout pas s'énerver.

\- Bien. Allons au point de récupération sans nous faire repérer. _Ordonna l'Alpha après avoir détaché Scott_.

Tous trois réussirent à sortir de l'immense forêt et Stiles se promit de faire l'éloge des sens des loups garous quand ils rentreraient. Peut-être bien qu'il construirait un autel dans sa chambre. Quoique. Il devait déjà construire un autel pour les fesses magnifiques de son capitaine. Il hésitait aussi sur ses mains.

Non parce que son capitaine avait des mains faites pour caresser tout son corps sans jamais s'arrêter.

Peut-être qu'il fallait construire un autel pour le Capitaine en fait tout simplement.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que ses deux collègues le regardaient. Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres d'Hale tandis que Scott faisait une grimace très imaginatif.

\- Stiles, arrête de penser.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu fais ta tête de pervers.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas une tête de pervers Scotty ! Je suis un gentleman d'abord.

Son ami haussa un sourcil et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, tous trois étaient rapatriés dans le vaisseau.

Comme à son habitude, Scott les abandonna aussitôt.

Stiles avait arrêté depuis un moment de compter le nombre de fois où son meilleur ami le laissait seul avec Hale. Non en fait il comptait toujours et c'était beaucoup trop de fois à son goût. Enfin il ne savait pas trop, surtout en ce moment. Le regard de l'Alpha s'étalait sur tout son corps et il avait l'impression de se sentir nu. Très nu.

Ce n'était pas si désagréable mais il aurait aimé avoir la même vision de son côté.

Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui, sa main se levant et s'arrêtant sur le haut de sa tête pour en dégager quelques petites branches légères avant de se reculer et de sortir de la salle de rapatriement. Non sans une dernière parole.

\- J'aime beaucoup la tête de pervers. Surtout si on pense à moi.

Stiles se promettait une chose. Au prochain détour d'un couloir, il roulait la pelle de sa vie à son capitaine.

* * *

Chu chu


	8. Etape 8

**Note : Coucou à tous !**

 **Voici le huitième OS de cette nouvelle série !**

 **Voilà plus de retard ici non plus !**

 **Alors normalement un peu moins de frustration dans cet OS ! =D**

 **Je remercie les guest.**

 **Je répondrai à vos reviews ce weekend ! =D**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Etape 8 : Toujours réaliser ses promesses à soi-même**

Caché derrière un pan du mur du couloir, il observait son meilleur ami flirter avec le lieutenant Lahey. Il en était sur qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Déjà l'histoire de la bouteille était étrange et Scott qui se comportant bizarrement dès qu'il voulait aborder le sujet.

Ah bah tu m'étonnes.

Le coquin s'envoyait en l'air avec le lieutenant. Enfin d'après ce qu'il voyait.

Et il n'avait pas fait exprès de tomber sur eux en plus. Il avait juste eu besoin de faire son rapport sur le pont suite à un petit incident dans la salle d'ingénierie. Primus était malade et avait malencontreusement éternué sur une des tablettes auxiliaire. Rien de bien grave évidemment mais il avait déclenché une alarme sur le tableau principal et donc devait aller expliquer la situation en quelques mots.

Et c'est là qu'il était tombé sur eux.

Isaac Lahey était adossé au mur les mains derrière le dos, hanches en avant tandis que Scott était face à lui, les deux mains posées sur le mur encadrant la tête de ce dernier. Et vu où leurs regards se perdaient, rien n'était innocent entre eux.

Stiles hésitait entre être énervé que son meilleur ami ne lui ait pas parlé de sa nouvelle relation –même s'il était au courant qu'il avait laissé tomber Kira- ou alors s'il était jaloux que même son meilleur ami ait autant de relations.

Et lui qui était de plus en plus frustré avec son Capitaine.

Alors qu'il soupirait lentement, une présence derrière lui le fit sursauter et presque crier. Ce qui déclencha une alerte chez Scott et Isaac qui tournèrent leurs têtes dans sa direction.

Ni une ni deux l'ingénieur, saisi le bras de son assaillant et ouvrit la première porte. Il s'y engouffra mais il ne s'attendit pas à ce que l'espace soit aussi petit.

Extrêmement petit.

Il se retrouvait complètement coincé entre le mur et le corps musclé. Mais il n'y avait littéralement aucun espace entre leurs deux corps. Il bougea légèrement et obtint un gémissement ainsi qu'un grognement.

Il leva sa tête pour enfin apercevoir la personne avec qui il avait un espace intime totalement réduit et tomba sur un visage connu.

Trop connu.

Le capitaine Derek Hale.

Oh.

Oh~

Et son corps répondait à l'appel de sa frustration.

Et il s'était promis une chose la dernière fois. Rouler la pelle de sa vie à son capitaine.

Il devait agir avant que celui-ci ne dise un premier mot où ne sorte le laissant une nouvelle fois frustré.

Réussissant à ramener ses bras le long de son corps, il les plaça sur les épaules de l'Alpha et rapprocha sa tête de la sienne, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

D'abord légèrement, puis avec une petite pression et sa langue se mêla à la partie, léchant les lèvres pleines, les ouvrant pour s'y glisser et jouer avec sa comparse, la suçant pendant un temps avant d'emporter le baiser plus langoureusement.

Il finit par s'écarter juste pour pouvoir reprendre une respiration normale et ouvrir les yeux qu'il avait fermés. Il scruta un instant le regard du loup pour y trouver des pupilles complètement dilatées et un souffle court de la part du loup.

En vérité il était assez fier de ce qu'il avait fait. C'était le meilleur baiser de toute sa vie et le capitaine y avait participé. Cela ne calmait pas assez sa frustration mais apportait tout de même un peu de calme. Ou un goût de reviens-y.

Oui vraiment le deuxième point.

\- Si j'avais su qu'il fallait simplement nous enfermer dans un placard à balai pour avoir cela. Je l'aurai fait plus tôt. _Susurra Hale contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à son tour._

Sauf que le capitaine ne se contenta pas de l'embrasser et une de ses mains réussit à attendre son pull et le soulever pour passer sur son ventre.

C'était fou comment un loup pouvait avoir les mains aussi chaudes. Un gémissement passa la barrière de la bouche de Stiles au moment où l'Alpha commença à mordiller ses lèvres, tirant dessus et les suçant.

Il n'allait jamais pouvoir survivre à ça. Il voulait rester toute sa vie dans ce placard et se faire embrasser et peloter de cette manière.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver une excuse pour garder son capitaine aussi longtemps que possible à cet endroit.

Un grognement plus sourd le sortit de ses pensées et Hale s'éloigna de lui –autant qu'il le put c'est-à-dire à deux centimètres de son visage. Sa main étant toujours à la même place et continuant son chemin sur le ventre plat où une chair de poule apparaissait.

\- Tu me rends fous.

Oh tiens on passait au tutoiement ? Remarque Stiles n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment c'est que la bouche de son capitaine revienne sur la sienne et ne la quitte plus.

Ses mains à lui étaient restées accrocher aux mèches brunes et tiraient dessus. Décidant de profiter pleinement de ce qu'il pouvait faire, il donna un coup de bassin en avant les faisant gémir tous les deux et tira sur les cheveux du loup avant de le ré-embrasser à nouveau.

Si jamais il sortait de ce placard – et cela se fera par la force sinon rien – il ne pourra plus jamais le voir sans lui sauter dessus.

Leurs hanches se rencontraient de plus en plus en petits mouvements et cela devenait de plus en plus chaud. Il voulait retirer le moindre vêtement que portait Hale et lécher tout son corps.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu proposer de finalement sortir de ce placard – pour ce qu'il avait en tête à présent un lit était beaucoup mieux- une information retentit dans le vaisseau.

 _« Le Capitaine Hale est attendu sur le pont supérieur pour une communication entrante avec la base XP7IA de StarFleet. »_

Hale s'éloigna de lui en grognant et tout en déposant des baisers sur ses lèvres, ouvrit la porte du placard.

Le couloir était à présent vide mais Stiles ne réussit pas vraiment à bouger, son corps ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa source de plaisir venait de le quitter.

L'Alpha s'introduit à nouveau dans le placard et murmura une excuse contre son oreille.

\- Promis on continue ça après la communication. Attends-moi dans ta chambre.

Oh.

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et finit par lui aussi sortir du placard avec un look complètement défait.

Il lui avait donné rendez-vous non ?

Huit mois de frustration.

Hale en valait littéralement la peine. Et la journée n'était pas finie en plus…

* * *

Chu chu


	9. Etape 9

**Note : Coucou à tous !**

 **Voici le neuvième OS de cette nouvelle série !**

 **Un Stiles un peu énervé~**

 **Je remercie les guest.**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Etape 9 : Faire monter la tension**

Le tuer.

Le massacrer.

Est-ce qu'une tronçonneuse se trouvait à bord du vaisseau ?

Parce que là maintenant il était prêt à le découper en petits morceaux et balancer les morceaux un à un dans la galaxie.

Ou mieux encore de l'acide dans un tonneau. Histoire de voir son corps fondre petit à petit.

Deux semaines.

Deux semaines entières où il n'avait pas revu le capitaine Hale.

Ou plutôt le Fucking Capitaine Hale. Alpha à la noix !

Stiles fulminait dans sa cabine, faisant les cent pas tout en pointant parfois du doigt son meilleur ami pour soutenir chacune de ses idées.

Et lui aussi ! Qui lui cachait sa relation avec le lieutenant Lahey. Il le retenait. Heureusement pour lui il avait eu beaucoup de chance d'être son meilleur ami et l'avait épargné. Sa colère du moment se dirigeait vers Hale de toute manière.

\- Je vais le tuer Scotty. Le tuer comme on n'a jamais tué quelqu'un encore. Le dépecer, le découper, le brûler, l'enterrer au fin fond de la galaxie, le…

\- Tu vas le chevaucher comme une licorne.

\- … le chevaucher comme licorne… QUOI ? Non ! Scotty ! _Gémit Stiles._ Tu ne m'aides pas là !

\- Oh si. Si tu le recroises, tu le plaques contre un mur et je suis sur que tu déchires toutes ses fringues pour le …

\- Oui bon ça va j'ai compris l'idée. Mais non.

L'ingénieur s'assit sur son lit aux côtés de son meilleur ami, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ressente autant de choses pour un capitaine stupide qui n'avait fait que jouer avec lui ?

Et pourquoi fallait-il que ce foutu appel tombe au même moment !

Et pourquoi se lamentait-il d'abord ? Surtout pour un mec pareil !

Bon d'accord, un capitaine ultra sexy avec des yeux envoûtants, un sourire mignon, un caractère gentil et doux contrairement aux apparences et son air renfrogné. Sa répartie aussi était géniale.

Stiles soupira une nouvelle fois et se laissa tomber en arrière les bras ballants.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te morfonds autant. Vous vous êtes embrassés, non ?

\- Ouais. La pelle de ma vie. _Marmonna l'ingénieur._

\- Alors pourquoi t'es dans cet état ? Okay ça fait 2 semaines que tu ne l'as pas vu. C'est pas la fin du monde mec.

\- Il m'a promis une partie de jambes en l'air inoubliable Scotty. Après huit mois de frustration sexuelle. Je veux ma partie inoubliable. Comme toi avec Isaac.

\- Hm.

\- Au fait comme ça se passe avec Isaac ?

\- Tranquillement.

Les sourcils de Stiles se haussèrent et il se releva rapidement faisant face au jeune homme.

\- Sans déconner ? Tranquillement ? Tu lui fourres ta langue dans sa bouche dès que tu le croises au détour d'un couloir et ça se passe tranquillement ?

\- Hey ! Je lui fourre pas ma langue toutes les cinq secondes.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bon okay. Toutes les 30 secondes.

Les deux amis se regardèrent et finir par éclater de rire. Cela faisait du bien. Ils reprirent lentement leurs souffles, l'atmosphère s'étant un peu plus allégée.

L'énervement de Stiles était toujours là mais moins présent et relégué d'un côté pour le moment. Passer du temps avec son meilleur ami lui faisait vraiment du bien.

\- Oh fait. _Commença Scott après un silence un peu long._ Isaac a appris du sergent que le capitaine avait eu une mission spéciale demandée par le général de StarFleet et qu'il n'avait été disponible pour personne ces dernières semaines. Il parait même qu'il n'a pas pu dormir.

Stiles se releva d'un bond de son lit, regardant Scott avec des grands yeux exorbités.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir cette information avant de cracher son venin sur Hale ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il redéfinisse les priorités avec son meilleur ami.

Mais pour le moment il avait un truc à faire.

 **oooOOOooo**

Okay. Il courait comme un fou dans les couloirs de _l'USS Atlantis_.

En même temps il avait été idiot.

Il aurait dû y aller plus tôt !

Arrivé devant la porte qu'il cherchait, il reprit son souffle avant de toquer.

Les quelques secondes avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre lui parurent durer une éternité mais cela en valait le coup. A peine la porte s'ouvrit-elle qu'il sauta sur son occupant, entourant ses bras autour de ses épaules et ses jambes sur les hanches.

Ce dernier le rattrapa in-extremis et avant d'avoir pu prononcer un son se retrouva à participer à un baiser endiablé mené par l'ingénieur.

Il réussit tout de même à fermer la porte et plaquer le corps contre la fameuse porte puis prendre le contrôle du baiser, sa langue jouant avec sa comparse tandis qu'une de ses mains soulevaient le pull et caressait la peau chaude.

Un gémissement plus fort que l'autre lui fit reprendre conscience et il se sépara de son visiteur, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Et c'était pour quelle raison ?

\- Parce que tu m'as promis une nuit inoubliable et je viens la chercher, Capitaine Hale.

\- Oh. Stiles… écoute… je suis…

Le châtain le stoppa directement en l'embrassant chastement.

\- Je sais. Isaac en a parlé à Scott qui a fini par me cracher le morceau tout à l'heure. Mission au nom du général etc etc. L'essentiel c'est que tu viens d'être libéré et d'avoir 2 jours de repos.

\- 3.

\- Hein ?

\- 3 jours de repos. _Répéta le capitaine en bougeant un peu son bassin._

\- Oh.

\- Hum Hum.

\- Donc si je demande aussi 3 jours de congés à mon capitaine il va les accepter ?

\- Je pense que oui. _Répondit l'Alpha en déposant des baisers le long de son cou._

Stiles gémit en rapprochant encore plus son capitaine près de son corps.

Il allait passer 3 jours de congés les plus géniales de sa vie~

* * *

Chu chu


	10. Etape 10

**Note : Coucou à tous !**

 **Voici le dixième OS de cette nouvelle série !**

 **Et ça y est ils ont enfin effacé cette frustration sexuelle~**

 **Je remercie les guest.**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Etape 10 : Satisfaire ses envies**

Le lieutenant Lahey expliquait à la réunion du mois ce qu'il en était des prochaines missions et Stiles n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Non son esprit était totalement ailleurs, se remémorant le moindre détail des trois derniers jours.

 _xxx_

 _Les mains de Derek remontant le long de son dos sans aucune douceur, effrénées de lui retirer le pull jaune de Starfleet. Ses lèvres se faisant meurtrir par des dents voraces._

 _Des semaines de frustration en train de s'envoler par la fenêtre du vaisseau avec un simple baiser et des caresses. Il allait exploser avant le grand final si cela continuait ainsi._

 _Au moment où un gémissement plus fort que les autres résonnait dans la pièce, le loup garou s'écarta de lui, lui permettant de reposer ses pieds au sol un instant._

 _What the fuck._

 _Il était bien là accroché à l'Alpha, prêt à tout !_

 _Pourquoi Hale s'éloignait de lui comme ça ?_

 _Le capitaine l'observa de haut en bas avec un regard affamé. Et vu la manière dont cela l'excitait, il pouvait le bouffer du regard autant qu'il le voulait, même le dévorer vivant si c'était nécessaire._

 _Un couinement sortit du fond de sa gorge quand le loup s'avança de nouveau vers lui avec une démarche féline et…_

 _xxx_

\- Euh Stiles mon pote ?

La voix de son meilleur ami le sortit de son début de transe. Et il dut bouger légèrement les hanches pour se remettre à l'aise dans son uniforme.

\- Ouais Scotty ?

\- Ca va ? Non parce qu'on dirait que tu viens de courir le marathon !

Le marathon ? Si cela s'apparentait à un marathon de sexe ce qu'il venait de vivre alors oui il pouvait visualiser la tête qu'il devait faire.

Et ses pensées le ramenèrent immédiatement à ces trois jours.

 _xxx_

 _Le corps du brun ondulait contre le sien dans des poussés rapides et lentes à la fois. Hale jouait et profitait pleinement de l'avoir sous son corps. Les mains de Stiles étaient accrochées à son dos y plantant ses ongles le plus profondément possible laissant apparaître de petites traînées de sang._

 _Les grondements du capitaine s'intensifiaient à mesure que leur plaisir montait. Sa voix rauque résonnait au creux de son oreille et ses gémissements ne cessaient de s'amplifier._

 _\- Haaan Der…Derek…_

 _La tête de Stiles bascula vers l'arrière, s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller et Hale en profita pour aller mordre la peau fine sur sa gorge, tirant dessus avant de sucer pour apaiser la légère morsure._

 _Il ne voulait plus jamais sortir de cette chambre. Plus jamais._

 _Les coups de hanches de Derek s'arrêtèrent et il allait pour protester quand il se retrouva d'un coup de mouvement ample sur le dessus. Il déposa ses mains sur le torse du brun et commença à monter et descendre. Et ouais il allait vraiment mourir d'un orgasme, parce que cette position était encore mieux._

 _xxx_

Il fut sorti de ses torrides pensées par un coup de coude géant de la part de son voisin d'à côté mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut les regards de ses collègues tous tournés vers lui.

Quoi ? Il n'avait rien fait de spécial, non ?

Sa tête pivota vers Scott, l'interrogeant du regard et son meilleur ami avait l'air gêné.

\- Mec. Tu viens de gémir très fort.

Oh.

Oh. Oh merde !

Il se mordit les lèvres et haussa les épaules. En même temps il avait de quoi gémir en se remémorant des souvenirs pareils. Il haussa les épaules et fit un petit sourire à ses collègues et tous retournèrent au discours de Lahey.

Lui en profita pour chercher du regard son capitaine et le trouva adossé au mur, le fixant avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres, l'air totalement satisfait de son état. Et vu que son aptitude de loup garou lui permettait de sentir les émotions, il en concluait que son excitation croissante était arrivée jusqu'à lui.

Une idée germa de son esprit et il se leva de sa chaise pour s'éclipser hors de la pièce. De toute manière la réunion ne le concernait plus et il n'avait pas franchement envie de faire semblant d'écouter.

A peine eut-il franchit la porte et le détour d'un couloir qu'il se fit plaquer dessus et un corps chaud se colla au sien. Cela devenait une habitude de se faire plaquer mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Il se mordit les lèvres tout en ancrant ses yeux dilatés dans ceux de son capitaine.

\- Tu vas me rendre fou.

\- C'est le but~

Son dernier sourire se fit manger par la bouche du loup tandis qu'une langue se glissa entre ses lèvres.

Le baiser s'intensifia au fur et à mesure et les mains du capitaine passèrent sur ses fesses pour les caresser et l'invitèrent à sauter pour entourer ses jambes autour des hanches.

Ils étaient à deux doigts de commencer à se déshabiller quand un son guttural assez bruyant les força à se séparer et tourner la tête vers le bruit.

Primus se tenait là, droit devant enfin plutôt juste à côté d'eux. S'il y avait encore quelques centimètres de séparation c'était à peine visible.

Immédiatement, les pieds de l'ingénieur retrouvèrent le sol et il lissa son haut et son pantalon et s'écarta un peu de Derek.

Primus, lui n'avait toujours pas bougé et les observait attendant patiemment que cela continue.

\- Euh Primus. Tu n'avais pas des tablettes à régler ?

Heureusement la question fit tilt et le petit bonhomme s'en retourna comme si de rien était vers l'ingénierie.

\- D'accord c'était glauque. _Affirma Stiles en se tournant vers son capitaine._

\- Hm. On va trouver un endroit à l'abri des regards de tes collègues.

La main du loup garou attrapa la sienne et l'emmena vers sa cabine.

Apparemment il allait avoir une autre raison de gémir à la prochaine réunion~

* * *

Chu chu


	11. Etape 11

**Note : Coucou à tous !**

 **Voici le onzième OS de cette nouvelle série !**

 **Un peu de discussion sérieuse et une pointe d'humour comme toujours ! =D**

 **Et puis… c'est bientôt la fin…**

 **Je remercie les guest.**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Etape 11 : Réfléchir à l'ultime étape**

Bon d'accord il tournait en rond comme un lion dans une cage depuis plus d'une heure.

En même temps il y avait de quoi !

Derek avait encore disparu depuis presque trois semaines ! Et encore pour une mission à la demande du général.

Soit ils s'étaient tous engagés au nom de _StarFleet_ et le général ne connaissait pas sa relation avec l'Alpha mais tout de même un peu d'indulgence !

\- Tu sais tu vas finir par trouer le sol si tu continues comme ça.

Stiles se retourna d'un coup et lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami. Il était là pour le soutenir ou enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie déjà béante de son corps ?

Non parce que les sentiments commençaient à prendre le pas sur sa relation avec le capitaine et il aurait aimé aborder le sujet. Et manque de bol celui-ci était parti en mission et ne revenait pas avant encore quelques jours. Du coup il se lamentait en marchant dans la salle de repos de leurs quartiers.

Bien.

Bien bien.

\- Hey Scott.

\- Hum.

\- Tu l'aimes Isaac ?

Question directe et précise. Aucune entourloupe et aucun moyen d'esquiver sans répondre à la question. Stiles se positionna face à son meilleur ami et croisa ses bras, les sourcils haussés attendant une réponse.

Ce dernier avait les joues rougies et ne savait plus où se mettre. Pourquoi devait-il subir les pensées et surtout les questions de son meilleur ami ?

Il le regarda longuement et tenta de soutenir son regard mais c'était peine perdu. Du coup Scott souffla légèrement et se passa la main dans ses cheveux montrant sa gêne.

\- Je crois oui.

\- Tu crois où t'en es sur ? En fait comment tu t'es rendu compte qu'Isaac te plaisait ? Non parce que bon à la base tu sortais avec Kira qui d'ailleurs s'en est remis ultra rapidement dans les bras d'un autre.

D'accord. C'était le quart d'heure interrogatoire sur les sentiments profonds.

Scott soupira à nouveau mais se résigna à lui répondre.

\- Ouais. Ouais j'suis complètement amoureux de lui. Et puis ça c'est fait comme ça ! Il était là en train de passer dans le couloir et c'était comme une évidence, tu vois. J'ai croisé son regard et j'suis tombé pour ses yeux. T'as vu la couleur de ses yeux ? Qui ne pourrait pas tomber amoureux de ça ! Et puis il est tellement gentil, attentionné et doux et…

\- Okay okay. Je crois avoir compris le principe.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais savoir ? _S'amusa Scott._

Lui tirant magistralement la langue, l'ingénieur finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés, complètement perturbé par ses milles pensées à la minute. Comment faire pour s'en sortir !

\- Stiles.

\- Hum ?

\- T'es amoureux du capitaine ?

\- Je… je sais pas.

Son meilleur ami leva les yeux au ciel. C'était évident que ces deux-là étaient complètement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Bon d'accord, ils avaient passé plus de temps dans les quartiers du capitaine que de se promener dans les couloirs mais cela ne changerait en rien leurs sentiments.

\- Crois-moi mec. T'es foutu.

\- Comment ça je suis foutu ? Tu veux dire qu'il va me tuer quand il découvrira la totalité de mes sentiments ? Non parce que j'ai fait des recherches sur les loups-garous alpha mais rien n'indique leurs comportements pendant les relations. Mon dieu. Il va le découvrir forcément ! Ca se lit sur mon visage c'est ça Scott ? _Commença à paniquer Stiles_. Il va revenir, je vais être stressé il va sentir pourquoi et ça va être fini aussi vite que ça a commencé !

La prochaine fois, Scott allait tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de prononcer une phrase pareille. Il tapota légèrement le dos de l'ingénieur avant de se lever et d'attraper une bouteille d'alcool et deux verres. Il remplit les deux verres et but le premier d'une traite et tendit l'autre.

Stiles l'attrapa et le vida cul sec lui aussi. Il fallait que ses pensées se remettent en place et que son cœur cesse de battre aussi fortement.

\- Le capitaine ne va rien te faire. Il est fou de toi aussi.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en sais Scott. Il ne s'est pas perdu dans l'âme profonde de mes yeux.

\- Hey ! Ne te moque pas de mon coup de foudre !

Le sourire de l'ingénieur revint.

\- Ecoute. Hale revient quand ?

\- Dans trois jours. _Marmonna Stiles._

\- Et bien voilà. Dans trois jours, tu le rejoins dans sa cabine. Tu lui fais un message où je ne sais quoi. Tu le regardes dans les yeux et tu lui avoues tes sentiments.

Dis de cette manière cela paraissait extrêmement facile. Maintenant ne restait plus qu'à passer de la théorie à la pratique.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut s'exercer ensemble ?

\- Hein ? _S'alarma Scott_. Non non. La partie massage faisait allusion à tu sais…

Le châtain se fendit d'un sourire et se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Scott était quand même le meilleur.

\- Oh.. Mon… Dieu… Scott… Je ne parlais pas de ça ! _Tenta de dire l'ingénieur_. La partie sentiment…

\- Oh purée ! Tu m'as fait flipper l'espace d'une seconde ! _Finit par rire Scott aussi._

Les deux amis se resservirent un verre et trinquèrent.

\- Je voulais dire le formuler.

\- Tu sais y'a rien de plus simple que d'y aller franco.

\- Ouais plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

\- Je te promets qu'une fois face à Hale tu pourras tout lui dire.

Stiles sourit à nouveau.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre trois jours.

De profiter du capitaine avec la fameuse partie « massage » et de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

En espérant bien sur ne pas finir l'année sur un déchiquetage !

* * *

Chu chu


	12. Etape 12

**Note : Coucou à tous !**

 **Voici le dernier OS de cette nouvelle série ! Je suis désolée pour le retard mais avec les fêtes, les vacances et la reprise du travail… Peu de temps de disponible !**

 **Stiles se lance enfin !**

 **Je vous remercie tous d'avoir suivi, lu et commenté cette série ! Ce fut un réel plaisir de l'écrire et surtout de lire toutes vos reviews ! Encore merci ! J'espère que cette fin vous plaira =D**

 **Je remercie les guest.**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Etape 12 : L'ultime** **étape**

Un pas de plus et il entrait dans la dernière étape.

Juste un petit pas de plus et tout pouvait se passer.

Enfin tout. C'était un bien grand mot.

Soit il disait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur soit il mentait.

Simple. Très simple même.

Enfin plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Scott lui avait conseillé le massage. Il avait tenté vraiment. Bon d'accord le massage avait été la conséquence d'autre chose mais il avait essayé au moins ! Ce n'était pas sa faute si l'Alpha l'avait plaqué un grand coup sur le matelas et lui avait fait un massage de l'intérieur ! Explication qui avait bien sûr fait grimacer Scott.

Du coup, maintenant il se retrouvait devant cette porte qui ne pouvait pas le sauver de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Tu comptes rester longtemps à fixer ma porte ?

La voix grave le fit sursauter et il se retourna soudainement pour se plaquer contre la surface de la porte, une main se tenant le cœur.

\- Mais ça va pas la tête ! Tu peux pas te faufiler comme ça derrière moi et me faire peur !

\- C'est mon quartier.

Oh. Oui c'est vrai. A la base il était bêtement devant une porte depuis presque une heure à poser le pour et le contre s'il devait y entrer.

Il regarda le sourire carnassier du capitaine et gémit malgré lui. Pourquoi devait-il être aussi tentant ? Hale se rapprocha de lui et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, l'emprisonnant contre la porte. Plus doucement que l'ingénieur aurait pu l'imaginer, ce dernier se pencha vers lui et commença à l'embrasser.

D'abord lentement puis aspirant une par une les lèvres fines lui faisant perdre complètement la tête. C'était quoi son idée de départ déjà ? Ah oui… Avouer ses sentiments.

Posant ses deux mains sur le torse du brun, il se sépara de lui sous un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu veux pas qu'on entre dans ta chambre plutôt ? Non parce que la dernière fois Primus a failli s'inviter.

Au souvenir, un léger frisson parcouru le corps du capitaine. Primus. Mon dieu non.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre et immédiatement l'ingénieur se mit à faire les cent pas. Pas du tout suspect comme comportement.

Hale haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras attendant vainement qu'une solution s'amène à lui ou que son amant le regarde enfin. Au bout de plusieurs minutes et une impatience grandissante, le loup se plaça pile devant lui pour interrompre sa marche indécise.

Stiles se cogna contre le torse de son amant et leva timidement les yeux.

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse autant ?

\- Rien de spécial ?

L'alpha haussa les sourcils et émit un grondement sourd à la réponse. Ses instincts commençaient à s'exciter et pas de la bonne manière. Voir l'ingénieur aussi peu sûr de lui n'était pas dans ses habitudes ou dans sa manière d'agir. Quelque chose devait vraiment le tracasser. Où était passé l'homme aux phrases sarcastiques et ironiques ?

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? Je ne te mangerai pas. La viande crue humaine n'est pas tendre.

La blague du loup fit sourire l'ingénieur. Hale essayait vraiment de détendre l'atmosphère et surtout de le détendre. Il le prit dans ses bras et recommença à l'embrasser. Le châtain avait le cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure et une pensée horrible qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Et si Hale le rejetait ? Après tout c'était possible ! Il pensait peut-être que leur relation n'était que purement physique et ce depuis le début.

Il devait se lancer ! Ce n'était quand même pas compliqué de tout dire, si ? Se séparant des lèvres envoûtantes, il prit une grande respiration et posa ses mains sur le torse, tripotant du bout des doigts le pull.

\- Voilà. J'ai quelque chose à te dire et surtout laisse-moi aller jusqu'au bout, d'accord ?

L'Alpha hocha la tête, un peu inquiet de cette révélation et ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état.

\- Bien. Tu sais que j'ai eu une attirance pour toi dès la première fois que je t'ai vu ? D'ailleurs j'ai arrêté les cocktails explosifs depuis. Et on s'est quand même tourné autour de longs mois durant et tu m'as apporté une frustration sexuelle que je n'aurai pas cru humainement possible. T'es terrible quand même ! Me laisser fantasmer et espérer comme ça presque à l'agonie ! Et puis on a enfin pu être enfermé dans un placard et waouh ce jour-là était mémorable. Quoique. Tu m'as quand même laissé en plan plusieurs semaines après ! T'as eu de la chance que ma frustration était telle que je t'ai gardé !

Le capitaine suivait le fil de mots comme il le pouvait. Stiles était stressé et parlait à une vitesse folle. Ses mains étaient posées dans le creux de son dos – sous le pull qu'il avait réussi à soulever discrètement- et ses pouces caressaient la peau tentant d'apaiser la tension.

\- Et puis on est ensemble depuis et c'est génial franchement. _Continua l'ingénieur_. J'adore être avec toi, les moments qu'on passe ensemble, tes grondements, tes haussements de sourcils, tes mains lors des massages. T'as des mains sacrées Derek Hale ! Ta personnalité, même tes ronflements je les supporte ! Et… fin…

L'hésitation de Stiles revenait et son stress augmentait encore plus.

\- Je suis nul à ça. _Gémit le châtain._

\- Stiles.

\- Hum ?

\- Moi aussi.

\- C'est vrai ? On ne se sépare pas alors ?

\- Non ! _Gronda Hale plus fort que prévu_. Non. Et puis dès que la mission StarFleet est finie. Je t'emmène en vacances dans un endroit paradisiaque.

Le sourire de l'ingénieur s'agrandit et ses bras passèrent automatiquement autour du cou du brun et il l'embrassa longuement.

L'année avait été difficile au niveau frustration mais elle finissait avec une belle promesse.

* * *

Chu chu


End file.
